gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar
thumb|left|300px|The song fits the mood later on.' ' This is the life of Keira Kinover-Mar: - - - - - - > thumb|right|500px|It's perfect for it all. There once was a vast kingdom (and still is today), far from the Carribean. It's High Priestess ''(ruler) of the kingdom had a prohpecy. "Train from birth, mate at 13-14, fight at 20, die at 21."'' Only One Survived... 'The Beginning' Her mother, Kikita Kinover-Mar, gave birth to a child that shaped the destiny of all, all before she even knew it herself. She named the girl, ''Keira, which meant in their native tounge, Al Bhed, "'''Darling'". Her father, ''Sigrid (or just' Sig')'', was missing, and had been missing, and was never seen... '' Keira then trained at the age of four in the ways of Eco, fighting, summoning, and weapon usage. When she turned 13, she was bethrothed to a warrior, ''Adem, as part of her Coronation into becoming a High Priestess. On the wedding day, a large dark blast hit the kingdom, screams of shock, agony, and anger filled the air, weapons blasting, and pure out war took place. Keira saw a bright flash and passed out, with her journey just beginning... '5 years later...' In the depths of a dreadful prison, a powerful man, Himroyarbeshi, and his friend, Vegar had tortured, beaten, and experimented on Keira. Dark Eco ran through her blood, her body used as a mere toy at night by the duo. For most of her teenage life, she only knew pain and torture. There was no hope left... She reached the age of 19, and she soon escaped her hell-prison, not knowing what was to become of her and anyone in her path, with all who tormented her left for dead. Her beautiful jade-emerald eyes were black with rage and pure darkness. She became her dark form, and went into isolation, with as much control as she could muster at that time. 'Isolation' In the grueling Wasteland ''(miles of desert) she learned to control the dark form (to an extent, for at the time she had a horrible time controlling its appearances and rage) so she could appear normal. '' She then traveled into the Carribean, to start her new life, not knowing what was in store for her... 'A ''New Beginning' ''She reached Tortuga, where she made her family, and made new friends. '' ''She also made enemies... and discovered what she was meant to do... 'Enemies' Throughout her life, enemies have come to destroy her and the world around her. A particular enemy, an enemy that which killed her mother, appeared. From there, she knew her destiny, but with a twist... ''(see The Holy City) 'List of enemies (if I remember them all): #'Davy Gunflint '---- aka Davy Jones, was '''destroyed #'Rosa' ---- still at large, lvl 1 noob, but as powerful as I (nearly) #'Jolly Roger' #'EITC ' #'Gods of Chaos' 'Today' After many battles, wars, deaths, and such, she has her family and friends among her, discovering new things in the world, with her husband, Zeke, discovering what their new child can do, sleeping or not. '' ''She still honors the memories of her fallen comrades, and also her mother, all at Driftwood. She 'sends' the fallen to the' Farplane, whenever she receives a cry of sorrow.'' ('''Sending = sending the dead souls onward Farplane = heaven) Mark Mar Williams Zeke and Keira's new child, which has Zeke's looks, Keira's Eco energy, and a whole lot more to be discovered... 'How his name came to be'... Mark - Zeke's fallen adoptive father's name (Zeke's idea) Mar - Named after an ancestor of Keira's (Keira's idea) Williams - Zeke's last name ﻿ 'Quotes' "''I do not wish to be ordinary, for how will my days be remembered? How could I live day to day knowing what's to come? I rather not know and live my life with memories I'll never forget." ''- Keira Kinover-Mar'' '"''In these trying times, we must look to the best of our hearts and souls, to see what can be, not what is." '- ''Keira Kinover-Mar '''Philosophy I am not 'ordinary'. I can do most things only people dream about, so if you love your life, don't get on my bad side. ''I am not ordinary'.'' '' ''I can attempt things most people can't or fear to do. I am not 'ordinary.'' My heart was broken, fixed, broken, fixed, so many times that the scars remain. ''I am not ''ordinary'.''' '' I've seen death and lived through it. ''I've fought through the worst imaginable. '' ''I've lived through the unspeakable. '' ''I am not ''ordinary. ' '''I am me'. 'My Books' I have 5 completed books, 1 in progress, THE 5 BOOKS ARE ENCORPORATED INTO POTCO, and are about my adventures, so be reasonable' '''with the feedback xD Here is the link: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2319920/Keira_Kinover '''I would like feedback ':D Category:True Stories Category:Royalty